


The Audition

by SuperBatgirl



Series: A Collection of Dumb AUs [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Stargirl - Jerry Spinelli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Humor, Idk what to tag okay dont judge me just enjoy, My Actor AU yo, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: That time Courtney auditioned for the role of Stargirl on a new show on the Earth 1 TV Network, and it didn't go terrible?? Wow, thats unexpected.





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> As usual beta'd by the incredible @pennysparrow so check her out!!! also kind of for my friend saphhicstargirl on tumblr.com cos Court is her favourite character and it got me thinking about her audition!

Courtney hated auditions, sitting in a large hall full of girl's who look much more fit for the role. In this case the role is a spunky, girl next door character!

How original.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand: Court’s audition was at 6:30 and it was only 6:21, so she had 9 minutes to wait. Still stuck in this really oversized hall that still seemed to be crammed to its full capacity with spunky teenage girls hoping to finally get their breakthrough role. God, she sounded salty.

And you’d be right.

She is salty.

Because she never gets the role. And she's allowed to be salty.

She didn’t even come to this gig by choice, Pat made her come, said it was fate after her role on that car commercial a while back. God, she hated that commercial. Little 11-year-old Courtney in a deliberately oversized Star-Spangled Kid costume for the full cuteness factor pretending to race a car with the help of S.T.R.I.P.E. Who eventually turned out to be Pat. And soon after that, her Mom’s new boyfriend. How fun.

So yeah, he thought it was fate when he was talking to a friend and the topic of new Earth 1 shows came up and they just happened to mention that they were holding open auditions for this new character, Stargirl. Who just so happened to be a gender bent, modern version, of Pat’s old friend Starman! Even more fun.

There was no way she was gonna get this role.

God, she shouldn’t think like that.

There was no way she was gonna get this role BECAUSE she wants to spite Pat.

Much better.

While Court was deep in thought another girl sat down beside her, only inches away despite the NUMEROUS space on the bench.

Courtney acknowledged her with a nod of the head, suddenly really interested in the form that she held in her hands.

 _Please don't talk to me_ , she begged silently.

“Hey,” she smiled, her voice was soft. “I’m Kendra.”

Court looked up at her and smiled, then her jaw went slack and she had to stop herself from drooling. The girl, Kendra, was God damn stunning!

“Hey.” Court tried to regain some of her chill before she made a clown out of herself. “Courtney.”

Kendra held out her hand and Courtney took it, shaking it quickly before looking back down at her form. Damn her inability to talk to pretty people.

Kendra had to be around 19. She was much taller then Court, her body in much better shape, and her crop top shamelessly showing off her toned abs. Her hair was long and braided, somehow still falling perfectly to frame her face naturally. Oh and her face? Also stunning. Her eyes were somewhere between steely grey and piercing emerald green, but either way, they bore right into Court's soul.

“Popular role hey.” She gestured around the room, dragging Court out of her creepy data collection on the poor girl's appearance.

“Yeah, definitely.” She smiled, still staring at her lap.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Awkwaaaaaard.

“You excited?” Kendra finally asked, guess she didn’t like the quiet.

“Excited?” Court looked at the other girl and grinned. “I'm shitting myself in all honesty.” And she was. As much as she didn’t really want to be her it was still a big deal. She was still scared shitless of walking into that room. Kendra laughed with her but before she had a chance to say anything a girl walked out the audition room and a burly man in a jean jacket by the door called out the next girl. How coincidental that it was Courtney Whitmore herself.

“Good luck!” Kendra called to Courtney as she dusted off her ripped jeans and walked into the room. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath. Here we go.

“Hi, I’m Courtney Whitmore.” She reached out to shake the hands of the five people standing in the room. Two men, who looked to be in their mid-40s -- and very, very tired -- sat at a small table with papers piled neatly across it. A stack of girls’ headshots and forms on their left. One lady stood to the right of them, near the door behind a camera, scrolling through her phone. Another lady, this one much younger than the rest of them, leant on the wall behind the rest of them eyeing Court up and down. And finally a guy sat on a chair behind the lady with the camera, talking to the men at the desk. They each shook her hand with little to no interest.

This was already going great.

She handed over her form and headshots and took her place behind the red line marked out on the floor.

“Courtney... Whitemore? Is that right?” One of the men asked, reading over her form.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Actually, it's Whitmore.” She paused. “Sir.”

He tossed the form carelessly onto the table and nodded, “My apologies. Do you mind us recording this and taking a few pictures of you?” Just then the girl leaning against the back wall pulled out a smaller camera and shook it around, emphasizing the point.

“No, I don't mind.” She fixed her hair a bit. “Get as many pictures as you need.” She smiled, the most award-winning, I’m a showbiz girl smile she could muster.

The other hipster style man cleared his throat. “Righto then, everybody ready?” He glanced around the room as everyone nodded in sync. The lady took position behind the camera and the other girl came closer to the front, leaning down a bit as she took her first picture.

“‘Scuse me but I wasn't ready,” Court complained, pushing her hair back over her shoulders one last time and quietly begging it to behave for the duration of this audition.

The girl grinned mischievously, “That's showbiz baby,” she said with a half-assed Hollywood accent. The rest of the room laughed at her.

Once again the men at the front cleared their throats, silencing the room and motioning for the camera to start rolling. “Go.”

“My name is Courtney Whitmore,” She started with a smile, before drawing all emotion from her face and replacing it with hurt, anger, and a need to be respected -- with a dash of sarcastic little shit -- before taking a deep breath and starting.

She pointed an accusatory finger at the man sitting straight in front of her. “You,” she drug the word out, “should have some respect. It's _Stargirl_ . Not blondie, not star kid, Stargirl. That's my name _kid_ , learn to use it.” She looked around the room exasperated, acting as if she were really frustrated. Personally, she thought she was putting on a great show. “The JSA inspires people! It's what inspired me! They were the first out there, the _first_ to actually try and stop whatever the hell is going wrong in this _world_ . They show all those other _jokers_ trying to be heroes how it's _done_ ! You are throwing your potential away kid, look around, these kids grew up in poverty, with gang violence and guns, and you think a tiny little pen is going to help you out? It's not. Not unless you let it. _So let it_ god damn it, before you turn out to be worthless.” She strained out the last for words and looked away from her audience.

They didn’t clap or congratulate her, or anything really. They told her to have a nice day and that they'll call her if she got the part. Like hell, they will. Remember _kid_ there's no callbacks, he had said as she walking out the door, head held high.

On her way out the room, she saw Kendra sitting alone on the bench, reading over a sheet of paper that Court assumed were her lines. She offered a good-hearted wave when Kendra looked up to beckon her over, Court shook her head, gesturing to the door and mouthing, _I need to meet my ride_.

And sure enough, when she turned the corner to the parking lot on the side of the building, there was Pat, waiting in his _Ford Flex_ . Which in no way was he flexing, with _this_ car.

“Hey Court, how'd it go?” He tried when she climbed into the passenger's seat.

She grimaced at the nickname. She liked it. Just not out his mouth. “Alright, same old, same old. Some old guys sitting in a chair who really can’t be asked to watch me and a few cameras that take the shittiest photos they can.” She stared out the window as they pulled away from the building.

“Oh, well it's a long way back to Blue Valley, you wanna stop for lunch?”

“No, not really.”

* * *

 

“One. Two. Three. Come on girls! This is simple! It's a simple one, two,” the coach demonstrated each move along with her words, she was right, they were simple moves, but Court was tired, all of them were tired. “Okay fine, ten minute break, then we’re picking up right where we left off!” She shouted finally.

Courtney was thankful for the break, she was dying for a drink, and to rest her legs. And to check her phone. She hadn’t heard anything from the casting directors since her audition, and she was beginning to lose hope. She felt stupid, it's not like she had any reason to believe she had a chance at the role, in fact, when did she even start wanting it?

Nonetheless, she picked her phone and her water bottle up from their place on the floor and checked her notifications. Nothing. She opened her bottle and tipped it back, gulping down the water as if her life depended on it. Which scientifically, it did.

“Hey, Courtney!” One of the other girls, Whitney, called her from across the sports hall. She took one last swig of water before putting it down with her phone.

“Yeah?” She started towards the trio of girls Whitney was with. “What's up?”

“Didn't you apply for that Stargirl role earlier this year?”

She groaned. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Just, have you heard anything back?” Whitney grinned.

“Why, you want an autograph?” Courtney joked. Seemed like the other girls didn’t see it that way.

“God! No, just one of the guys working on the show: Thomas Bronson, is  _ really _ hot, and I was wondering if you would introduce us.  _ But _ , since you haven’t got the part yet, you can forget it.” They smiled as Courtney turned and walked away. Smiled way too hard for it to be real. She groaned and walked back towards her phone, to find it ringing. 

Flipping it over and checking the number. She didn’t recognise it. So she shouted for her coach and waved her phone around in the air a bit. Her coach gestured towards the door with little interest before turning back to the group of girls she was probably lecturing.

“Hello?”

“Hey is this Courtney Whitemore?”

She rolled her eyes. “Whitmore but yeah?”

“This is Tony with Earth 1 TV. How soon can you be back in LA, ‘cause we’re gonna need you to be down here for filming on the 19th.”


End file.
